


I'm in love with you (and all your little things)

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Series: The Stylinson Diaries [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Harry, Eating Disorder, Hospital, M/M, Panic Attack, Patient Louis, Possible grammar errors, Read at Your Own Risk, Tags May Change, Tags to be added, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: Where Harry is a doctor and Louis' admitted for an eating disorder.





	I'm in love with you (and all your little things)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS WHEN READING AS I DO NOT WANT TO CAUSE ANY TRIGGERS.
> 
> IF THIS IS TOO UNCOMFORTABLE TO READ PLEASE SKIP THIS.
> 
> I love you all. ♡

"You're not fine, Louis! Look how thin you are, it's worrying!" His friend Liam shouted, frantically tugging at his hair.

"I'm fine, honest. Please! Don't send me anywhere, Liam!"

 

A week ago that conversation had happened, and now Louis was stuck here, in a rehab for eating disorders. Yet he didn't have one, he just needed to lose some weight.

Louis stared at the plate full of fat, carbs and calories. An abundance of frustration building up, allowing tears to fall.

This was most definitely not what he wanted. He was completely fine but no one understood.

"Mr. Tomlinson, it's time for lunch." The voice of a nurse called, preparing for a show if Louis didn't go willingly. He didn't want to eat, yet he knew he had no choice in this place.

So he begrudgingly followed the nurse to the cafeteria, however, that'd didn't exactly mean that he was going to eat.

"Mr. Tomlinson, if you don't eat I'll have no other choice but to call your doctor down here, and trust me, he won't be happy." A lunch supervisor spoke, as he and two nurses tried to get Louis to eat.

Louis stared at the plate full of fat, carbs and calories, and refused yet again. Thus leaving no other option for the supervisor and having his doctor be called to the room.

"Page Doctor Styles."

...

Harry was sitting in his office, tiredly looking over multiple patient files. That's when he received the page for Louis.

He retrieved the mini black device from his white lab coat pocket and read the message that was popping on the screen, letting out a sigh afterwards.

Code 5 - cafeteria

In this particular facility there was different codes for different reasons, a code 5 being a patient refusing to eat. Usually if a nurse or supervisor could not compromise with the patient, then the doctor in charge of their care would be called.

Harry strolled into the cafeteria and almost immediately spotted the commotion, especially with multiple people around one patient.

"What's going on here?" He questioned, complete authority in his voice.

"Dr. Styles, this is Louis Tomlinson. He is a 23 year old anorexic patient admitted by the state, and is refusing his food." A nurse reported with a monotone voice.

Harry dismissed the flood of workers and took a seat across from Louis. "Why aren't you eating, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"It's Louis, please," he clarified. "And I'm just not hungry."

"Well unfortunately, for you, that excuse doesn't work here. And you're not going anywhere until half of that plate is finished," Harry spoke, folding his arms and giving Louis a smug look.

Louis pouted his lips. "Doesn't matter, I'm still not hungry and not going to eat."

"You do realize I've been granted permission from the state to intervene however I feel necessary?"

Louis grumbled a few things but still made no move to pick up his utensil and begin eating. The doctor sighed once more and slammed his hands on the edge of the table, followed by standing up abruptly.

"Look, I'll give you ten minutes to eat something, but if you don't then I'll be intervening. And trust me, you probably won't like it."

Harry then promptly walked off towards another group of patients, checking to make sure they were following the rules and eating like they were supposed to. He then left the cafeteria after three minutes had passed.

When Louis saw Harry approaching his table several minutes later, he panicked. He hadn't eaten a single thing off of his tray, instead he stared blankly ahead.

Just as Harry was about to reach his table once more, all of Louis' emotions builded up into frustration, and he took his tray and aggressively threw it at the wall to his right. That action had alerted supervisors and nurses.

Louis began to freak out after noticing what he had done, tugging out his hair as a result.

"Louis, Louis. Calm down okay," Harry spoke, reaching out towards the patient only to be pushed backwards.  
The doctor shot a quick glance at a nearby nurse. "Call security," he mumbled, but unfortunately for them, Louis had heard and began to freak out again.

"No! Please don't take me away," Louis sobbed, pulling at Harry's white lab coat. Harry pried his fingers off and stepped away.

"Louis, relax. They're only being called in for safety precautions for you, me, and everybody else in this room." 

"You think I'm a fucking psycho?" Louis cried, his dainty little hands shoving the multiple nurses off of him. He dodged a male nurse who was trying to stick a needle in him.

Everyone was amazed at how quickly his demeanor had changed.

Security soon arrived and grabbed hold of Louis without difficulty, they also had to be cautious so they didn't crush the poor kid. 

A cold wipe was felt on his arm before a needle plunged his skin. Harry's voice soon following:

"I'm sorry, Louis."

Then everything went black.

..

Louis' eyes adjusted to the harsh lighting of the room, not yet registering that there was someone else in there with him.

He noticed that a feeding tube was placed in his nose, something he did not consent to being there. Essentially he reached for the tube and began to tug on it.

However, someone had stopped his movements before he could proceed any further.

"Enough," Harry's voice growled, his strong hand catching Louis' frail one, and placing it back beside him. "If you do that again I'm going to restrain you." 

Louis fearfully gulped, but kept his hand there until Harry seemed satisfied and turned back around to finish writing in Louis' charts.

He did a routine check on Louis - which had involved measuring his weight. That bit was always something Louis despised.

"What's my weight?" Louis questioned as Harry recorded his pulse.

The doctor shook his head with a exasperated sigh. "We've been through this conversation many times, Louis. I am not telling you since it is not that important for you to know. Plus you're perfect the way you are."

Louis was about to protest but was interrupted by the excessive beeping of Harry's pager. The doctors eyes widened and he began to apologize profusely as he ran out of the room.

The patient was left in silence, letting him process everything that happened in only a month. And cried when he realized he didn't want to be alone anymore.

...

Over the months that followed Louis began to make small steps of recovery, of course with the help of Dr. Styles.

Speaking of which, he and Louis have gotten along quite well since Louis was admitted. Each time Louis had a relapse Harry was there comforting him, telling him that he wasn't upset and that these happened with recovery.

Plus he had even allowed Louis to call him by his first name, just obviously not around the nurses and staff-workers.

"Looks like we'll be releasing you today," Harry smiled, a sad one. He grabbed a clipboard full of discharge papers and went over each one with Louis, that task lasting a little over an hour.

Once everything was all correctly filled out and filed, he lead Louis to the main entryway.

"Thank you for everything, Harry. You've been a tremendous help to me." He wrapped his small arms around the torso of Harry and stayed there for a moment.

"Hey, don't be a stranger," he chucked, softly rubbing Louis' back. 

The two parted, Louis grabbing hold of his suitcase and walking out of the sliding doors. Leaving with something he hasn't felt in a long time.

Happiness.


End file.
